Live as you are
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: 2nd one-shot in VD series. No matter what or who came her way, she would no longer wander around hiding like a frightened animal. After tonight, she was the real predator.  5yrs after VD


**Ya know, seriously looking back on my spelling and grammar, and just the plain, glaringly obvious mistakes in my past stories..makes me cringe so horribly. It's been such a long while,(geez a year?) since I uploaded the last one-shot for the VD series..and I feel horrible. Honestly speaking, I will have to say I'm just lazy. Though I admit I've had quite a few shares of problems since 'Stand your ground' I contribute to the lack of another until now to just my laziness. Feel free to hate me if you so wish.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the edge of the roof over looking the festival the humans were interacting with. Her legs slowly swung back and forth, her hands between them, balancing herself, as she leaned over the edge watching a small black cat steal a piece of food before running off into the alleyway shadows. It was now five years from her initial 'get the hell outta this creepy place' self-assigned mission. Since her phone call with Ino, Sakura has been sure to keep contact, calling her from blocked phone lines every few weeks. A small smile came to her face as she thought of her now grown-up ward. Last Sakura heard from Ino, she had starting dating that Shikamaru guy; how she managed to get him to agree to commit to anything she would never know.<p>

She still had her moments of depression, wishing to just go back to the life she had before, surrounded by friends and family. Her eyes turned acid green as she thought of the very people who now made that impossible. Her run in with the red haired vampire two years previous only added fuel to her determination.

A loud clanging sound and laughter down below brought her from her thoughts, her sharp eyes snapping to three teenage humans, obviously underage drinkers, as they stumbled around the other people. The only good thing Sakura could really think of coming from this absence of hers was the time to think and gather herself. Still on edge of possible suitors lurking around, Sakura managed to keep herself under the radar pretty well. She sighed to herself, knowing she couldn't run forever, it was only a matter of time before she was caught.

~.~*~.~

Sakura slowly wondered around the dark, empty streets, gazing up at the stars. A blinking sign caught her attention, it was to a well known night club. She tilted her head before shrugging to herself and making her way inside. Sakura sat down at the bar, raising her hand to get the bartenders attention before ordering the strongest; after all none of it would really affect her much.

Four drinks in, the song 'dancing with tears in my eyes' by Kesha started to pound from the speakers. The lyrics caught Sakura's attention, finding herself making her way to the middle of the dance floor. She started to think about her life; everyone she loved so far away, and before she knew it tears came to her own eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks. The neon lights reflected the tears, making an exotic scene for those watching. Her hips and arms swung to the rhyme as her feet stomped to the beat. Many eyes followed her movements, entranced by her beauty. Sakura spun around the dance floor, the tears hovering in the air before being caught by gravity. The people around her slowly moved away to give her room.

Sakura's demonic aura came around her in a light cloud, creating a more erotic scene. An electric pulse ran through her body, warning her, but she paid it no heed. Her feet pounded harder, arms swinging and coming back to wrap around her body. The neon lights shimmered over her form, her pink hair glowing as it flew in her own breeze. As the song came to an end Sakura stood still in the middle of the dance floor with her head down, ignorant of the clapping around her.

A shadowed form flew through the room, leaving the people bewildered when they noticed the pink-haired beauty missing without a trace.

~.~*~.~

Sakura awoke to unfamiliar surroundings; deja vu in her movements to figure out where she was. Keeping her calm, Sakura slowly rose from the comfortable sheets and strode to the only door in the room. The hallway had another door across from the one she exited from, another a few feet down on her side, and an open doorway which seemed to lead to a small study area opposite of that. Her guard up, Sakura slowly and silently waded her way to the top of the stairway, after glancing in the open doorway. The only sounds to be heard were from the settling of the house. Tense and wary she slowly made her way down the winding stairwell, keeping her back to the wall. She came down to a sitting room area; a couch, two arm chairs, a few superficial objects and a fireplace. One that was just recently put out, as the lingering smoke assaulted Sakura's senses.  
>The slight creak of a floor board had Sakura whirling around, fangs bared, ready to defend herself if need be. The man chuckled at her show of bravado, standing in the doorway casually with his arms crossed against his chest. His hair was black and long, reaching just past his shoulder blades. Pale, flawless skin, sharp nose, and red eyes. Eyes Sakura has definitely not forgotten.<p>

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" Sakura hissed out, tensing further in preparation to fight. The man gave a casual shrug before uncrossing his arms and standing straighter.

"Hmm, you can call me...an admirer." He smirked as he continued, "You were looking ravishing last night love, and your aura was...a sirens call to me." He eyes gleamed with predatory glee at his last words.

Sakura tensed up as the pressure of the mans aura wrapped around her lithe form like a blanket, stern in its caress. The hair on the back of her neck rose, an electric pulse running straight through her spine, the full testament to this mans power. Her eyes glazed as her own aura hummed in pleasure under his own superior one, barely controlling herself as she vaguely watched the older male stalk towards her. He stopped barely a foot away as he brought his hand to gently grasp her chin, bringing their gazes to lock. He smirked once more as he noticed her inner demon take a liking to his own powerful aura, moving his face closer until his mouth rested on the shell of her ear.

"You may call me Madara love. Or perhaps your future mate?" He lightly growled the last sentence as he jerked her face closer to seal their lips together in a heated kiss. Sakura's inner demon purred in pleasure as her own conscious froze in shock. Her vampiric nature taking control for a short while; wrapping her arms around his neck, grabbing his hair to better angle his head for a deeper kiss. Her body was heating up quickly, pleasure curling through her nerves. As the taste of her own blood filled her mouth, Sakura snapped herself back to control and leapt away, fangs bared in irritation.

"Don't touch me!" she growled, wipeing the drop of blood off her lip, green eyes glowing with acid.

Madara licked his own lips, softly growling in pleasure at the taste. "Fine, if that is the way you wish. But you'll come back into my arms eventually love, your true nature will beg your return," he smirked.

Sakura growled, full fangs and claws bared in threat before drawing the shadows over her form and using them to take her away from the vampire lords home.

~.~*~.~

Three weeks later saw Sakura in Toscana, Italy. Sitting in a small cafe, sipping absentminded on a warm cup of tea, Sakura surveyed the crowd outside the wide window in front of her. The sun was up, covered by thick, puffy clouds and the breeze was perfect for the warm day. Sakura sighed, placing her cup on the table along with a few bills before swiftly leaving, making sure to grab her wide hat.

A few blocks away, deep in thought, Sakura paid no attention to where she was going before running into someone. Snapping out of her thoughts and glancing up, her eyes widened at who she saw.

Amusement shown in white, creamy eyes as they gazed back at her. "Sakura, it has been quite awhile," they smirked.

"Neji!" Sakura smiled and jumped him in a hug, forgetting about her past deep thoughts. This was the first time seeing an old friend in years. "What are you doing here?"

"Tenten and I have decided to sight see...again," he slightly glared as he looked to his left. Sakura just catching sight of Tenten coming out of a shop, shouted to her, "Tenten!"

Said person looked over, eyes wide with a growing smile as she spotted Sakura. "Sakura, oh my god its been forever," she waved as she ran over to them. "How have you been, with you know, everything?" she cautiously prodded.

Sakura smirked, "Fine, I had a little run in with another suitor but it ended a lot better then I had thought it would turn out."

Tenten frowned before looking around, they were standing in the middle of the road, not a place to talk properly about their kinds troubles. "Let's go to our place, we can talk there."

Twenty minutes later found them in the comfortable rental home Tenten and Neji purchased for the time being. Sakura took a seat on the living room couch with Tenten sitting next to her as Neji went to get drinks for them.

"Alright, so spill, what happen and who was it this time," Tenten begged.

Sakura sighed, excepting the drink after Neji returned before speaking, "I was at a night club. I just wanted to blow off a little steam and I guess I kind of got carried away a little cause one moment I'm dancing on the floor and the next I'm waking up in a strange house. Kind of deja vu like with Sasuke," she chuckled. "I didn't want to really stay to find out who took me so I made my way out but he found me before I could reach the door. At first I thought I was seeing things but they were real, the same eyes as that Sasuke and Itachi."

Sakura frowned, glaring at her hands that held the cup, sighing before placing it on the table. "I believe his name...was Madara I think."

Hearing her friends gasp, Sakura looked up. Neji was glaring at the wall behind her head while Tenten stared at her slack jawed. "What?" she frowned.

Neji focused his gaze back on her as he spoke, "Madara is the elder relative of the Uchiha's. He is extremely powerful and not one to be underestimated. It is a wonder you left without serious injury. When that man sets his sight on something, it is a rare chance indeed that he does not receive it."

Sakura let out an unladylike snort, "Well he sure seemed arrogant enough but he hadn't even tried to make me stay." she frowned at that. Brows furrowed she questioned herself, "But why would such a powerful man as you say just let me go like that if he made it clear he wanted me."

Neji growled, fists tight as he stood up to pace the room. "Because as you say, he is arrogant. He knows his power and is confident that no matter where you go, he will have you in the end."

Tenten sat in her own thoughts. She remembered hearing something about Madara years ago, back before she was even mated. She let out another gasp as the memory returned to her.  
>"I remember hearing about him once. Before Neji and I were together. I overheard my clan members say something about his mate being killed, and that he signed for the assassin. And if I remember clearly I believe he did so for all his mates." she finished before looking at them with slight fear in her eyes.<p>

Neji and Sakura looked at each other sharply, knowing what that meant. It was impossible for mates for choose another unless their previous one was killed. The blood bind also works to keep mates from turning on each other and killing them, the only way was to get an outside force to do the dirty deed. If Madara had done that to all his previous mates there was little to no chance he wouldn't think to do the same with Sakura after he got bored with her. With such a powerful and ancient vampire after her, how could she ever think to get away from such a fate.

Sakura suddenly felt the need to get away and think. This news was too much for her and even the comfort of seeing her long time friends wouldn't help her at the moment. Unfortunately being with them and their long running love with each other just put her in a fouler mood.

"Thank you both, I love being able to see you again but I think...I think I need to be left alone for a bit," she quickly left without waiting for a reply.

~.~*~.~

Sakura needed a drink. Even if the effects weren't as potent for her as a normal human, the burn from the alcohol was still a pleasure to her. Sakura was fed up of all this nonsense she was put under because of that crappy rule. She just wanted away from it all for one night at least. That's what brought her here. In the middle of yet another dance floor, fifteen drinks in her system, and dancing to any male human that was willing to invade her space to 'move your body' by my darkest days. It was sexy and exotic and worthy of the loss of control. But this time, Sakura wouldn't let some hormone crazed male vamp steal her fun before she was good and ready. She twisted and turned, ground and pounded the dance floor, leaving many onlookers burning with wanton and jealousy. And she soaked it all up, fueling her inner frustration. One of these men would be lucky of course, tonight she would drag them away and do something she wouldn't dare think of before. She would take the full pleasure with the bite rather then just the satisfaction of the hunger.

Four hours of nonstop dancing and grinding and she finally found her pick. A handsome enough male, fit build with light brown hair and dark sea blue eyes. Leading his hands from her hips to drag up her body before she turned to give him her sultry look of promise. The male smirked as his own eyes burned with lust. Sakura lead him to one of the rooms above the club before pushing him to the bed. Straddling the mans waist, Sakura caressed his build, licking the pulse on his neck but not biting, not yet. She slowly unbuttoned the mans shirt before tearing it in two and tying the mans wrists to the bed post. He groaned in pleasure at the foreplay, bucking his hips as his member strained against his pants. Sakura slowly undid them with dainty fingers, not taking her eyes from his as she threw them off the side of the bed. Sakura rose to stand at the foot of the bed, slowly removing her own clothes, drawing it out as her eyes darkened with acid. Licking her lips she slowly crawled her way back on top of him, but not touching. Sakura wanted to feel a man beg for her touch rather then demand it for once.

Straining against his binds the male whispered dirty talk, everything to try to turn her on more and into letting him go. Sakura just smirked as she let her mouth and hands explore his body. She quickly shed the man of his boxers and watched hungrily as his member displayed itself to her full view, erect. Sakura lightly drew her nails up and down his member before giving the tip a long lick, watching the man pant and moan under her touch. Drawing this full length in her mouth, purring and sending the vibrations through his spine, the man gasped as perspiration slicked his skin. Just as he was about to climax, Sakura drew herself away before quickly straddling him, arching her back in pleasure as he filled her. She ground against him, up and down in wanton feeling her own pleasure hum through every nerve.

Just as they both climaxed, Sakura quickly drew closer to bite into his neck, their climax reaching its high point. The blood was twice as fulfilling as any other and her eyes glowed with the pleasure. The man below slowly lost consciousness as his body was too overloaded to cope like Sakura's own. She drew back before she went too far and killed him, licking the wound closed before untying him and redressing. She opted to leave him the way he was, strolling out of the room, her eyes still aglow.

Leaving the club, the people moved out of her way out of instinct. Tonight was a revelation for Sakura. No matter what or who came her way, she would no longer wander around hiding like a frightened animal. After tonight, she was the real predator.


End file.
